


Planet Heat

by CatBat82



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Diana (Wonder Woman), Alpha/Omega, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Bruce, Polyamory, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Wilderness Survival, stranded on a planet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatBat82/pseuds/CatBat82
Summary: The trinity crash land on a planet and have to deal with a surprise reveal from the Bat.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman, Wonder Woman/Batman, batman/superman/wonder woman
Comments: 26
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the DC charters (I wish I did), but the story is my own. Please do not re post or use without my consent.

Chapter 1

The view was stunning, red sun slowly sinking behind the mountain to his left, leaving a trail of scarlet red rippling over the water in front of him. If it hadn’t been for the blue trees and slightly too green grass, he would almost feel like he was back in Asia somewhere meditating. Yet he wasn’t and even though he had been outside the cave for over 3 hours resting, he was still feeling off. 

He just couldn’t put his finger on what it was, he had been fine for the first few days, running around making sure they had enough food and shelter. He had then been kept busy getting the repairs done as quickly as possible; they were all keen not to miss their window for departure and apparently according to Kent, where they had crash landed it would be flooding soon. His ribs had settled down, even to the point where he could easily ignore them and thankfully Diana was now able to see again, well it was improving anyway. Dame those solar flares. 

But that still didn’t answer why he was feeling disjointed and out of kilter. He continued to ponder the question all the while watching the blue and then the slightly smaller yellow moon start to rise. He was so absorbed he failed to hear the soft footfalls, “B. It’s getting cold, you going to come join us by the fire?”

“Hmm” 

“Seriously B, it’s getting close to freezing out here. I know you’ve got your suit on all, but even you must be feeling the cold by now.” Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Bruce flexed his muscles and did indeed have to acknowledge that Clark was right. But then why hadn’t he noticed, why in actual fact did he not feel cold at all, it was the opposite if anything, he felt hot.

Oh. Ooohhhh. 

If Clark noticed him suddenly going stiff, he didn’t say anything and thankfully with his senses dialled down to human levels, thanks to the red sun, he was unable to pick up on Bruce’s increased heartbeat. Shallowing down his panic, Bruce raised his head to face Clark and gave a hopefully reassuring nod. “I’ll be right in.” Clark gave him a look that clearly said I know somethings going on, but I’m going to give you a chance to tell me. But this was Bruce, so he just turned back to the view and waited till he heard Clark huff and walk away.

Ok, now’s not the time to panic thought Bruce, he just need to think through the facts. Yes he had forced his body to miss a few heats, but that’s not unusual. It has been only 4 months since his last one and he had gone much longer in the past, so it can’t be that. He quickly checked the supply he had of suppressants in his belt, which he had been religiously taking since day one of their grounding. As he counted them out to make sure he had taken the right amount he also checked that they were in date and not somehow compromised in some way. Nope, the right amount was missing and these were the same pills as what he was taking at home. So why did it feel like he was going into heat?   
As he popped the container back into his utility belt he considered that maybe he was just more tired than he thought, yes that must be it, plus he had been working hard the last few days with little rest. Rest, that was it, all he needed was a good nights rest, surrounded by his nest and scents of his family and some of Alfred’s chicken soup would be welcome. At this thought Bruce’s head snapped up and he blinked a few times to clear his vision. Where had that come from? 

For the love of……fuck, he was going into heat!!!

Dragging himself up from the floor he went over his options as he slowly walked to the cave the 3 of them had been inhabiting. Diana was already sitting by the fire, eyes closed as the light was still hurting her eyes. However she obviously heard he come in, as she turned to face him and gave a warm smile. “Ah, the wonderer returns! Come Bruce” she patted the spot beside her. Bruce quickly looked to see where Clark was, figuring not knowing if his scent was going to start showing that he should probably keep his distance and preferably sit down wind to the 2 alphas. With this in mind, Bruce pulled his cape tightly around him and eased himself in front of the fire, but near enough to the cave entrance to have a breeze wafting over him. 

While Clark continued to potter about the cave, getting some water boiling on the fire to make his idea of tea, Bruce considered what he should do. He just couldn’t understand why this was happening, he wasn’t due his heat; he should be covered with his medication. There was just no reason for this to be happening. Sighing to himself, which both Clark and Diana caught but chose not to question, Bruce reviewed what to do now. 

Neither alpha knew his was an omega, hell none of the league did. As far as they were all concerned Batman was a high level alpha, who only ever acknowledged his or other caste when it helped him in his mission and Bruce was a considerate alpha who lead WE, as society dictated. There were very few who knew the truth of his caste outside of family and Bruce intended to keep it that way. Having Talia and the League of Shadows knowing was more than enough thank you, he shuddered to think what would happen if Hal or heaven forbid Oliver found out. So the question was, how was he planning to get through the next few days without Clark or Diana finding out?

While Bruce sat there clocked in his cowl and cape, Clark sat himself down next to Diana to start chopping the roots they had found. “You’re worried about him, aren’t you Kal? Clark couldn’t help but hesitate in what he was doing, before he answered. “Is it that obvious?” Raising her hand and gently placing it on his stilled arm to reassure him “No”. She gave a quite laugh “Well at least not to him, but even with my impeded sight I can sense you hovering around him more. What has you so on edge Kal?”

He went back to chopping and took a quick peek at Bruce, making sure he was still engrossed with whatever he was mentally going over. Happy that Bruce seemed unaware of what was happening around him, Clark turn to look at Diana “I don’t…….It’s Just……..”He took a deep breath and tried to organise his thoughts. “Ever since the crash, he hasn’t stopped, not even with his fractured ribs. First there was finding shelter for us, then looking for edible food so as we don’t run out. When he was then satisfied that we weren’t going to freeze or starve to death, he then goes straight onto planning and doing the repairs to the javelin.” Again he quickly look to Bruce. “I just don’t want him to wear himself out trying to look after us. I mean, he’s the human; we should be looking after him, not the other way round.”

Diana hummed in agreement and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. “But that’s not all that is bothering you, is it? He’s humanity is not something that would normally worry you Kal, far less make mention of. We’ve all seen him endure far worse, for much longer and still have enough energy at the end to chew us out on how we could have done better. So I ask again, what has you so worried?”

Clark took his time scraping the now chopped roots into the pan, before he answered. “I noticed that he dropped a few tools during today, while he was working on the wing. He didn’t know I saw, but there were also a few instances where I swear he spaced out for a while. Did you see him eat much this morning, or at all? because I haven’t. Then to top it all off I find him meditating out in the freezing cold for over 3 hours!” Clark went back to harshly chopping the meat now, but he stopped to point the knife at his friend. “I would ask him, but it appears he’s zoned out again.” 

It was at these words that Diana lent over to Clark and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, to give a comforting hug. “You think he is hiding something from us?”  
“Of course he is Diana, he’s The Batman.”

During all this exchange between Diana and Clark, Bruce was deep within his own mind. Firstly he needed to review how far along they were in the repairs and if he could then convince them both to try taking off some time tomorrow. However he would still then need to keep it together long enough to get through the 2 days of space travel back to the watchtower and prevent them from noticing what was happening to him. He was quick to scrap this idea, as too many variables that he could not control. There was also a high chance this would fail, probably around 80%, so no to that idea. 

No, first he needed to find out what had triggered his heat, then maybe he could stop it progressing any further, or at least delay it. No, that’s not right he snarled in frustration, first he needs to see how far along he is in the pre heat stage, then he should find out what triggered it and only after that should he start making plans on how to hide manage his symptoms. God, why was is so hard to think straight?

Clark watched from his side of the fire as his friend slowly lost the battle with staying awake. The gap between his eyes opening and closing was getting shorter and shorter and before long they stopped opening. He considered getting up and moving Bruce into a more comfortable position, but he figured Bruce would most likely wake up if he was touched, so he decided to leave he alone. He went back to making their tea, all the while thinking what are you hiding Bruce?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bruce slowly crawled his way to wakefulness a few hours later as the first rays of sunlight crept into the mouth of the cave. He was soon made all too aware of how his body was aching, probably due to how he had fallen asleep sitting up; but this was then quickly over looked as Bruce realised how warm he was feeling and was that dampness in his pants? At this revelation, Bruce jolted fully awake already pulling a batarang into his hand to defend himself. Without further conscious thought he moved himself into a defensive position facing the two threats, the whole time his mind was screaming run from the alpha’s, not mate, not mate. 

Blinking Bruce suddenly realising what he was doing and pushed his instincts down hard, before he did anything stupid. Thankfully Clark and Diana were both oblivious to what was happening and remained deeply asleep. What was he doing thought Bruce? This was no time to panic and let his omega instincts take over, he was above this. He took a few deep breaths to help centre himself, which didn’t help as it made him aware his scent was getting stronger. Shit…..his symptoms were coming on much faster than he had hoped. Right now, his best action was probably to get away and regroup. Yes his mind shouted, get away, hide, not safe here. 

So he grabbed some rations and fled in a swish of black cape to the Javelin, he could plan there. 

Clark was the first to wake up, with the sun gently caressing his face. Even though he couldn’t help but be worried about their current situation, the warmth of the sun was always reassuring to Clark and he let a small smile grace his face, before he opened his eyes to great a new day. The first thing that greeted him from his position lying on the floor was the boot of Diana, dangerously near to his face. Clark huffed in amusement at the near miss and cast his eyes up her body to see that she was still sleeping. The damage to her eyes that she had sustained from trying to pilot the Javelin through the solar flares was draining her energy while her body tried to heal. Thankfully the last few days had shown improvement, but she was a long way from being fully recovered. Clark then lifted his head to look over the other side of the glowing embers from last night’s fire, only to be meet with an empty space. Clark rose to sit up and cast his eyes around the cave to see if Bruce was just else were, maybe getting things ready for the day, but he quickly came to the conclusion that Bruce was no were to be seen. Even without his super hearing or x-ray vision, it was clear it was just him and Diana.

There was something niggling at the back of Clarks head while he went about getting things ready. Yes he was unnerved about how Bruce was acting the last 24 hours, but there was something else there too. Some unknown urge, no demand to protect and shield the man or was it a need to care for him. Whatever this feeling was, Clark was sure it would only backfire in his face if he tried to carry out such action. That man would shove his protection somewhere along with kryptonite and then for good measure lecture him for a solid hour about how his more than capable of looking after himself and does not need any over powered, God complexed alien hovering, thank you.

So ignoring the compulsion to go out and hunt Bruce down, huh…..that’s a new one, Clark went to wake Diana up. They could both go looking for him, have some breakfast and then hopefully get on with fixing the Javelin. He gently shook Diana awake “Hay sleepyhead, time to rise and shine.”

Diana shifted and stretched before acknowledging Clark “Good morning Kal. What….*yawn*….smells so divine?” 

Clark took a deep breath and Diana was right, just below the musty smell of the cave there was a sweet honey scent, twined with a spiced cologne undercurrent. As he took another deep breath he could sense his alpha side stretching awake and he nearly missed Diana give a rubble of pleasure. “Umm, what is that? I don’t think I’ve smelt anything like that since we landed here. It’s” Clark gave another sniff, “It’s quite pleasurable, but were on earth is it coming from? I’m not aware of any of the flora we have come across giving of that scent.”

Diana arched her back and then rose to sitting, “No idea, but that’s the best night sleep I’ve had in ages. It does bring back memories though, of long ago; perhaps that is why I dreamt of Steve last night.” Clark was not aware of who Steve was to Diana, but the dream had been so vivid and had left behind a familiar ache in her lower region. Just thinking of her long gone omega had left her feeling in need of some space; space to morn what she had lost

Wishing to not discuss what she had just let slip Diana looked around the cave in search of the man who she would happily give her heart to now. “Well best not to dwell in the past. I see our nocturnal friend has already risen and departed.” Clark paused in his packing of the bag he had grabbed after waking Diana. He had caught the swift push in moving the conversation on and was a good enough mate not to push Diana on a subject she clearly didn’t want to go into right now. 

His two friends were very similar like that, they kept their secrets close and no amount of pushing would get them to open up. He had learnt over time that if he just waited them out, they would eventually lower their walls and let him in. “Indeed. I thought we could take him some breakfast and join him there. I doubt he had any before he left.” 

“You are probably right, but I will join you in a bit. I wish to freshen up first and I am sure Bruce would not like being confronted by the two of us.” She noticed Clark frowning. “Go and find him Kal. I’m just going to have a quick swim in the lake and then I will be right behind you; and yes before you question me, I will be fine. My eyesight is much better today, so I will be perfectly ok on my own.” She waved her hands in a shoeing motion and practically shoved him out the cave. Knowing when he wasn’t needed, Clark followed the trail down to the Javelin, it was time to face the bat. Plus the walk would give him time to get his instincts back under control, Rao knows why his alpha impulses are kicking in, it’s not like there’s an omega around here.

Bruce had managed to organise some ideas while he stomped his way to a safer location the Javelin. He didn’t know what had bought on his heat, but it was most likely something he had ingested, so he had quickly picked some samples and would set up some tests to run. While that was in progress he was going to deal with his symptoms. Increasing his suppressants was not a good idea, Alfred had already warned him about the side effects of overdosing on them, plus he was already skating close to the line of acceptable levels, but this was a dire situation so consequences to his health be dammed.

As soon as he reached the Javelin he promptly got down to setting up the test and popped 2 pills in his mouth, he would face Alfred and his concern later. Plus right now he felt like he was starting to boil alive within the confines of the bat suit, not to mention how much slick was trickling down the inside of his thighs. So perhaps a shower was a good idea too, he could clean up and top up with a dampener. He was aware how strong he was scenting now, what with his pheromones cranking up. Maybe he should open the door, let in some fresh air to clear out his scent; but then anyone could get in his mind said, anyone could get to you!! For a split second Bruce froze at that thought, before he pulled his cape tighter around his body. The weight and the smell of pack coming from the material as he rubbed it, it helped sooth him. 

Maybe now was the time to take the alpha shot he had been saving. If it allowed him a moment of clarity by lifting the fog that was slowly descending upon him and free him from this incessant need to be filled, it would be worth it. All in all he was starting to feel quite disgusting and dare he say it needy. The empty pulsing of his hole was starting to pull his focus away from what he needed to do, which was……….

A whine left his mouth without his consent, alpha, he needed an alpha


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clark was concerned, not long after starting out on the route back to the Javelin he noticed how un-careful Bruce had been with leaving marks on the trail. Normally there would be no way of spotting if said man he even been there, but today there were foot prints and scuffs all the way along; not to mention the half crumpled bush about half way along the track. It was almost as if Bruce had fallen into it, which is ridiculous to even consider, as he always goes to such pains as to be a ghost. So the questions was, why had he not bothered today? Why did it seem like he had stumbled blindly the whole way?

Deciding he would only get his answered when he spoke to Bruce, Clark continued as quickly as possible to his destination. As he approached the Javelin, all looked as it should; although he had expected to see Bruce working on the landing gear, as that was what he was currently fixing. Oh well, he most likely found some other issue of more importance inside. 

Clark walked up the extended ramp to the main access door and entered his code to gain access to the main part of the fuselage. It was as the door rose up, he was hit fall force with the earlier scent from the cave, but this time it was much stronger. He staggered back as his senses were momentarily overwhelmed and he had to swallow a few times as his mouth was suddenly filled with excess saliva. That smell was unmistakable, omega and it had his body thrumming with desire; he was ashamed to say, but he could feel his cock getting hard just from that smell alone. 

While struggling to gain control over his body, Clark considered what the hell could be on this planet that smelled like an omega? They hadn’t come across any form of wildlife since they had been here, it had all just been vegetation. But maybe somehow they had missed something, an animal that had remained hidden until now, but had somehow been in the cave and then gained entry to the Javelin. It seemed a bit farfetched, but with them all being alpha’s, there seemed to be no other option. Great, just what they needed. An unknown life form, which gave of pheromones just like an omega, had the potential to cause all three of them to get over protective and possibly start fighting for dominance. They really didn’t have time to waste posturing around, with alpha instincts getting in the way. They had a tight time line to fix everything they broke in the landing. The window of time where the solar flares stopped was fast approaching, it was only then that they stood any chance of getting off the blasted planet.

He took a few deep breath of clean air to help clear his head and then made his way in. He would need to make sure he only took shallow breaths from here on out, or risk his inborn tendencies taking over. The scent of omega was so thick and it coated his throat, Rao but the urge to find the source and bury himself into it was starting to take over all his thoughts. He needed to find Bruce, he needed to find him now.

Bruce come back to himself when he heard the main fuselage door being opened. He blearily looked around and soon realised that he was tucked, sitting on the floor in the far corner of the medical room. He was desperately trying to recall the events that had led to him hiding in the dark, wrapped up in his cape, with twigs littering his armour and why was there a filled syringe resting next to him? He gently picked it up and turned it around to see if anything made sense, but try as he might his mind was sluggish in giving him the answers he sought. “Bruce, where are you at? Bruce. I know you’re in here?”

Bruce’s pulse jumped at hearing Clarks voice, was Clark meant to be here with him?...... Clark wouldn’t normally be round when he was in heat…….or does he?........ Did Clark come round to nest with him?? But before Bruce could call out for his alpha to come and find him, he abruptly snapped his mouth shut. No. That’s not right, Clark wasn’t his alpha, no one was. Yeah that’s right, he has no one to share his heats with and no one could ever know his darkest secret. It was his burden to bear, he knew the consequences if anyone ever found out. The league couldn’t be seen to have a weak omega within their ranks, it was not proper. Omegas stay at home and raise the family and tend to their alpha, they certainly don’t go about risking their lives fighting bad guys or aliens. There would be uproar among the populations if an omega was seen to be seeking a position above their caste and Bruce could never bring that type of scrutiny onto the league. 

So he hid his scent, made sure his appearance and mannerisms screamed alpha and denied his omega needs as much as possible. He, along with Alfred made sure no one would ever suspect what he truly was. At whatever cost, he would keep his company his parents gave him and he would protect everyone that needed him. But that was all about to fall apart, his best friend and team mate was only a few compartments away from finding out his dirty secret. He was about to lose it all, all because his fucking body couldn’t control itself.

Clark had looked through most of the Javelin by the time he made it to the med room and all the while the scent was just getting stronger and stronger. Whatever the omega was it had to be in there, he guess Bruce must have caught it and then taken it there. It would explain why he couldn’t find Bruce and why the smell was strongest here. “Bruce, come on, I know you’re in here. What you hiding in there?”

He flicked on the lights, whilst thinking it was odd that they were off while Bruce was in here and as he entered while they all flickered to life he cast his eyes around the room. It was as he peered into the furthest corner he finally found the man he had been searching for and blinked in shock. For there was no weird alien animal, just Bruce huddled on the floor apparently about to inject himself with some unknown substance. “Bruce….” Clark shouted in surprise “What…….What in the name of Rao is going on here, what are you doing?” 

Bruce froze in shock, with the needle poised above his thigh. He had just moments ago, in a small period of clarity remembered that the syringe contained a concentrated dose of alpha hormones and that he needed to inject it to force his body to pause his heat. It was a dangerous thing to do, but desperate times called for desperate measures. But now he was too late, the alpha had found him, the alpha would be angry at what he was doing, the alpha would punish him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I like this chapter, but it serves a purpose, plus I had a laugh thinking about Bruce falling into a bush, so......Anyway hope you are all well. 
> 
> I thought I would share a quote a friend of mine shared with me this week. We are all in the same storm, but we are not all in the same boat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Shock just wasn’t a big enough word for what Clark was going through right now. It felt like his brain had just combusted and was now stuck in reboot mode, because hiding in the far corner was Bruce, his best friend Bruce, who apparently is an omega. He is quite aware that he is probably doing a grand impression of a fish out of water, what with his mouth opening and closing and no sound coming out. But he just can’t find the words, nor can he get the rest of his body to respond to commands. He is stuck in the doorway staring, whilst his cock erects a tent in his pants. 

It’s as his stuck ogling at Bruce, huddled on the floor panting for breath, that the full reality of the situation hits him. It’s the strength and smell of the scent and the flush of red just creeping above the edge of the cowl that gives it away. Even without being able to hear his heart beat, which must be beating like a humming bird right now, he knows what this all adds up to…..heat. 

Oh my Rao!! Bruce is in heat. 

His cock gives a little twitch at that, as if his body is trying to tell him to go claim him, go claim what should be yours. Fuck, he so wants to, as an image of Bruce, sated and sweaty laying naked under him pops into his head. Then another image of Bruce on his knees baring his neck in submission, begging with his eyes to suck his alphas cock. Clark gasps and sucks in a deep breath as he is assaulted with these images, but this doesn’t help, as he gets a lung full of pheromones cranking up his already excited lust. Rao he is so screwed!!!

“Bruce…..” Clark manages to wheeze out, all the while fighting his body’s instincts to rush over there and sink into his heat. He will not take what is not given, he will not ruin his friendship. His was bought up better than that, his ma would skin him alive if she ever found out he took what was not given. “B, I need you to tell me it’s ok to come over, I….”He licks his lips, “I need your permission. Please B.”

Bruce shudders as the room is suddenly filled with sound, other than his harsh breathing. He gazes up and locks eyes with Clark, unconsciously griping the syringe tighter as he grapples with his urges. He knew he was doing something important a moment ago, but his alpha stopped him, why did he stop him? Was he doing something wrong? Again he heard his alpha ask for something, “B, you’re in heat. I don’t know if you can follow what I’m saying anymore, but you need to let me help you. I….. please let me help you.” Clark begged.

Bruce stared on, all the while panting for breath. His hand which was still raised above his thigh shock and Clark decided he had to act. Clearly the omega was succumbing to his heat, so Clark risks quickly rushing up to Bruce and gently as possible prising the syringe from his hand, he can’t risk letting him use it, whatever it is. There’s nothing written on the outside to hint what is within, so Clark just puts it to one side and decides to come back to it later; Bruce is in no fit state to tell him.

At the sudden appearance of Clark and the feeling of his hand touching his, Bruce smashes himself against the wall. He isn’t able to stop the growl that erupts out of his chest, his displeasure at being approached and having his control taken away from him evident. He wants to shout and ram his fist into this alphas face, but he can’t because his omega side is nearly fully in control now, especially with his alpha now so close. Instead he starts pulling at his uniform, suddenly desperate to get the confining cloths off of him. He wants his alpha to touch him, he wants to bear his hole and let him take what he wants. He needs, oh god he needs filling. 

Clark notices the sudden change wash over Bruce and steps back as he watches him start fighting with the catches on his suit. He’s fumbling hands slipping, causing him to try multiple times at pulling of the armoured sections and then just letting them clang to the floor forgotten. For all the desire Clark has to want to help Bruce, he still hasn’t given consent, but how much longer can Bruce last. He knows how dangerous it can be for an omega to go through a heat alone, that the need will drive them mad, or that they simply forget to look after themselves and fall ill from dehydration. 

If he could just get a simple yes from Bruce, he could then make him comfortable, ease him from his suit rather than watch him fight against the kevlar. He could cool him down with his breath, lick the sweat from his skin, swipe………Clark had to violently shack his head to clear his thoughts, thinking like that was not going to help anyone. But it was essential he got the ok from Bruce, he would not dare touch him otherwise. 

All he required was a small moment of clarity from Bruce, a window of time where he could give permission knowingly. But how could he do that now, his friend was lost to him, overwhelmed by instincts to breed, fill his body with life. 

Then out of now were it hit him, Diana. Could her lasso bring Bruce back, surly just enough for him to understand what he was being asked? Enough for him to give his agreement to allow him to support him through his heat and maybe if she was interested Diana too. It meant he would have to leave Bruce to go get her, but it would be worth it. “B, I know you won’t understand or even remember this, but I’m going to get Diana. I will be right back, just please stay here; don’t go running of and trying to hide. I will get you through this, but I need you to work with me here, ok?” 

Bruce just continued to strip, not even acknowledging that he heard Clark. Sighing Clark pondered how best to reassure Bruce before he left, when he spotted some folded blankets laying on one of the cots. He grabbed them and quickly rubbed his scent over them, before pushing them over. He figured Bruce would like a nest, or as close to one as he could get stuck in the Javelin. He was sure it would be nothing like the one he had at home and wasn’t that something to think about, Batman nesting somewhere in the cave or manor? 

The omega stopped what he was doing and peered at the offered material, alpha was giving him items to make a nest. He slowly extended his hand to grab the items, before he hesitated and stopped. Should he take the items? He could just about recall this was not his mate and taking the offered items would be akin to accepting his advances, but he really wanted them. It would be nothing like his nest at home, but he needed them. So with reluctance he snatched the material and growled at the alpha at the same time, hah that will show him Bruce thought.

“Ok Bruce, I get the message. I’m backing off now don’t you worry.” He rose and lifted his hands in surrender, before he suddenly decided to take his cape off and add that to Bruce’s pile. He couldn’t help but smile when Bruce quickly grasped it and started rubbing the smooth material over his exposed chest. “I’ll be on my way B, but I will be back before you know it. I won’t be long I promise.” With that Clark turned and walked out of the room.

With his back turned he missed the sudden confused look that appeared on Bruce’s face. He was enjoying the feel of the silky red material and could feel the beginnings of a purr building, when he noticed the alpha walk away.

Alpha left him!!!

Alpha didn’t want him. 

He must have done something wrong, was he to slow in accepting the gifts? Was he not a good omega?  
Why was alpha rejecting him!!!

He sat frozen, surrounded by the blankets his alpha had given him, heat momentarily forgotten as his heart broke. Tears slid freely down his face as he waited and hoped that alpha would come back. But in the few minutes that Bruce waited, that felt like much longer, the alpha didn’t come back and even though Bruce desperately wanted to keep his red wrap that smelled of sunlight and pine he wouldn’t. So in his anguish he threw all the gifts to the other side of the room and huddled under his black one, the one that smelled of family. He didn’t need an alpha who would just up and leave him, but it hurt, dame it hurt so much to have your heart break.

If Clark still had his super hearing he would have heard as he walked the track back to the cave, the desperate howl of an omega in pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, my heart is just breaking for Bruce. Still, not long now and they will all be together!!!!  
> If any of your are reading my other fic Krypton falls and are waiting for a new chapter, I'm sorry that it seems like I have abandoned it. I haven't and I promise I will up date soon, maybe in March when I have some time off from work. It's just omega Bruce was banging around in my head and was angry that he wasn't in that fic, so I had to give in!!😂🤷♀️

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be focusing on my other story, yes I should. But I just need some omega Bruce in my life right now. I promise I will get back to it, there are just far to many plot ideas running around my head. Plus this was only meant to be a 1 chapter story, funny how that rarely works out for me.


End file.
